Asum 'Mdama
Asum 'Mdama (known as Bakar) was an adolescent Sangheili fledgling who once lived in Bekan Keep but currently resides in the city of Paxopolis on the Shield World of Onyx.Halo: Legacy of Onyx - Page ??? Biography Early Life Asum was born in Bekan to keep to Jul and Raia 'Mdama where he and his older brother Dural were trained by Naxan.Halo: Glasslands - Page ??? He didn't know who his father was as Sangheili males aren't supposed to know who sired them in order to prevent nepotism. He would mourn the death of his mother in private.Halo: The Thursday War - Page ??? This tragedy inspired Asum to become a pacifist. Sometime later, he was adopted by Kasha 'Hilot and went to live in her keep. Life As Bakar When Asum and Kasha Moved to Onyx with her keep, he adopted the name "Bakar" to hide his relation to Jul 'Mdama. Later, on Onyx, he would come to discover his brother Dural, who had adopted the moniker "The Pale Blade," had become the leader of the Servants of Abiding Truth. When Dural and a small number of his warriors were able to infiltrate Onyx, they captured Asum. However, three of Asum's friends, Molly Patel, Gudam and Kareem El-Hashem, were able to lure two large beasts native to Onyx into attacking Dural and his warriors. After being injured by one of the beasts, Dural told Asum to flee, hence ensuring his brother's survival. Personality "Bakar" was a young Sangheili with amber eyes. Although he was Jul Mdama's son, he had no wish to wipe out humanity like his father did. Unlike most Sangheili, he was also a pacifist. He despised violence and has no wish to harm anyone, even if that individual is picking on him. This was shown when he was being bullied by a trio of Human teens led by Karl Zakovksy. His pacifistic nature has led him to be a social outcast. Relationships & Allegiances Raia 'Mdama Asum cared very well about his mother even though she shared her husband's views on humanity. He was also closer to his mother than his father mainly because Asum didn't know who he was. Jul 'Mdama Despite sharing blood, Asum's relationship with him was very different from his relationship with his mother due to their opposing ideologies. They were quite hostile with one another. Asum once respected him as his "Uncle" but after he left him and Dural to form his own Covenant, this put a strain on their relationship. Even after being informed by SPARTANs Tom-B292 & Lucy-B091 that Jul was in fact his biological father, Asum refused to acknowledge him as his own father. Molly Patel Asum was eating lunch alone at a table when Molly encountered him. She decided not to sit next to him as she had no wish to mingle and befriend Sangheili due to the fact that their race glassed her homeworld,Paris IV.During their class trip however, they were attacked by a Rafakrit (A creature from Sangheili mythology). Asum convinced their group that they should stay behind and help. The group manged to help the adults defeat the Rafakrit where Molly found herself thinking of Bakar as a friend much to her surprise. Gallery File:HLoO Artwork-Cover.jpg|Asum, Molly Patel, Tom-B292, and Lucy-B091 on the cover of Legacy of Onyx. Sources Category:Sangheili characters